1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device including a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays images, and a flexible display device has recently received much attention. The conventional flexible display device represents a device including a flexible display panel for displaying images, and the flexible display panel can be folded or rolled to reduce its size and allow portability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.